Broke my own Heart
by volleyball.IS.love
Summary: Gabriella try's to save herself a heartbreak, instead she creates one herself.  A Troyella oneshot.  Based on a real life event that happend to me.  Please review.


Flashback 

"Hey sweetheart." Troy Bolton said as he walked up to his girlfriend of two years Gabriella Montez.

"_What…oh… hey Troy." Gabriella replied._

"_Brie, you okay." Troy asked concerned._

"_Yeah… actually Troy we need to talk." Gabriella replied._

"_Okay"_

"_I think we should break up." Gabriella said._

"_What! Why." Troy asked startled._

" _I just… don't make this harder Troy." Gabriella said walking away._

"_Brie! Gabriella! Wait!" Troy called. Gabriella just continued to walk away._

End Flashback 

" Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Taylor said after she heard the story.

"So that's why you were sad after lunch." Kelsi said as realization dawned on her.

"Yeah." Gabriella said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why did you do it Gabs." Kelsi asked.

" Promise you won't tell?" Gabriella asked.

"Promise" Kelsi and Taylor said in unison.

"Well, it's senior year you guys. Chances are me and Troy aren't going to the same college. I've heard things about long distance relationships. I don't want that for me and Troy. And the longer I put it off, the more attached I'll be. Then it will be harder. It was heard enough now. Imagine what it would be like at the end of the school year." Gabriella stated.

" But Gabi, we haven't even gotten acceptance letters yet." Taylor said stating the obvious.

"Yeah but Troy will probably get a scholarship to a top University though." Gabriella said trying to reason.

" Yeah, but so will you Gabriella." Kelsi contradicted.

" Goodnight you guys." Gabriella said turning off the lights and avoiding the topic.

Lunch at School on Monday 

"Troy. Troy." Taylor said running up to him trying to catch her breath. " Gabriella told me what happened. How are you."

"I just wish I knew why she did it." Troy replied sadly.

"Try talking to her. Give her a chance to explain herself." Taylor said trying to make Troy feel better.

" I'll see Taylor. I don't know if I can handle it though." With that Troy got up and walked away.

Monday after Basketball 

" Hey Troy, you comin' over to my house." Jason asked Troy as they walked out of the gym.

" Nah, man. I think I'm going to stop by Gabriella's and try and talk to her." Troy replied.

" Dude, you sure that a good idea." Zeke asked thinking Troy had lost plot completely.

" Yeah, I'll see you guys later." Troy said determined to get some answers.

" Whatever dude." Chad said as Troy walked to his car.

At Gabriella's 

Gabriella sat in her living room working on her AP calculus homework. Actually, she had been staring at it for about five minutes.

Ding Dong.

_Good a distraction. Maybe it's Taylor. _Gabriella thought as she went to answer the door. " Hey Tay-oh Troy, what are you doing here." Gabriella asked startled to see Troy.

" I want to talk Gabriella." Troy said seriously.

_Gabriella? Troy never calls me that. _Gabriella thought puzzled. " Okay." Gabriella stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her. "About what."

" I want to know why you broke up with me." With that Gabriella drew in a sharp breath. Troy continued, " won't leave until I get an answer."

" No"

" No what. Why won't you tell me Gabi." Troy asked hurt.

" You wouldn't understand." Gabriella answered with tears in her eyes.

" Try me." Was Troy responds. He's face and voice showed no emotion.

" Fine, I broke up with you because I was afraid. It's senior year Troy. Next year we'll be going to college. Chances are we'll go to different colleges. I don't what to go through that heartbreak when you tell me what college your going to." Gabriella said not looking at Troy.

" Brie, what school are you going to." Troy asked softly.

"USC" (A/N: University of Southern California.) was her responds.

" So am I Brie." Troy stated. With that Gabriella looked up.

"Really." Gabriella asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

" Really, see Brie. You worried about nothing." Troy said slightly amused.

" Oh Troy, I'm sorry. For everything." That was all it took for Troy to take Gabriella into his arm and kiss her forehead. " I was trying to save myself heartbreak. Instead I broke my own heart." Gabriella said, slightly muffled by Troy chest.

" Brie, I'm not going anywhere. Baby, I would follow you to Mars if it meant staying with you." Troy said that with so much love in his voice Gabriella just had to kiss him She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Pulling back she rested her forehead against his.

" Be my boyfriend again." Gabriella asked.

" Of course." Troy said as he gave her another kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
